Our Last Battle
by Quaystor
Summary: FireGrassShipping. Sceptile and Combusken have a talk about their last battle, about each other, and what they feel for the other...


_Some FireGrass fluff by my hand, taking place during the last two episodes of Advance Generation. Enjoy!_

---

"Hey, big guy."

Under the shade of a tree, a tall green-skinned lizard opened an eye. "Yeah?" From his laid down position, he looked over his feet, seeing a long-time friend of his. She had her arms crossed, and shook her head in disapproval.

"Why aren't you training?" Combusken asked.

"I don't need to." he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"You don't? Don't you know that you're up for the biggest fight in your life?" she lowered her arms, and walked towards him, stopping at his feet.

"I know, but I'm sure I can handle you." he said, not bothering to look at her.

"You can handle- who do you think you are, talking like that?" Combusken clenched a fist.

"The strongest fighter in the group, aside from that little yellow _deus ex machina_ frolicking around over there." he gestured at some of their friends.

"Contest battles are much more than just beating your opponent into a pulp. You've got to be accurate, fast, graceful…" she summed up.

"As I said, I'm sure I can handle you." Sceptile said uninterested.

"You think so?" she placed a foot on either side of his body, and took a few steps forward "I've got plenty of experience in contest battles. I also got the type advantage, and fire attacks are a favourite amongst the judges." Combusken had her feet at the same height of his waist, and prodded him under the ribs with a toe. "What advantages do you have, huh?"

An annoyed look appeared on his face, and he opened his eyes slightly. He did nothing for a moment, then lunged forward. Tackling Combusken off her feet, he sat up, catching her mid-fall in his arms. He suppressed a smile when she saw her shocked expression.

"Speed. Size. Agility. Endurance. Strength. You might have more experience than me, but that's no use when I knock you out with a single attack." he looked her in the eyes with a faint smile.

Combusken pushed him back, and stepped out of his embrace. Looking away from him, she thought of the points he posed. "Don't think I'll make it easy for you, though. Just because we're friends doesn't mean you won't have to fight me to win."

"Didn't expect it any other way, Combusken." Sceptile paused. "So… you're not looking at me now because you're blushing after I held you like that?"

"What? No!" she turned around. "Sceptile, I-" she stopped when she saw the big grin on her friend's face.

"You little…" she clenched a fist, and lunged at Sceptile. He made a quick motion with his arm, parrying her attack. He followed by wrapping both of his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"Combusken, I like your attitude, but save it for the contest, okay?" he smiled at her, and carefully ran a hand over her back. She felt her face turn red, but did not push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his chest. She pulled close to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like you too, Sceptile." she sighed, gently rocking back and forth.

"That's not what I meant." Sceptile corrected her.

"I know that." Combusken placed a hand on his cheek.

"If you think you're being funny; you're not." he averted his eyes, and removed her hand.

"I'm serious. I really like you." she put her arm around his chest again, and he looked her in the eyes.

"Really?" Sceptile wondered how much she could actually cared for him, and how much he cared for her.

"Really." Combusken leaned towards him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Sceptile felt his face turn red, and placed a hand on his own cheek. She giggled. "You're cute when you're blushing."

"Oh yeah? Well…" he put his arm around her neck and pulled her body against his chest, her head not a hand width away from his. "You're always cute. Both as a Torchic and a Combusken."

She giggled again. "Oh you little…" she put her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the other cheek.

He grinned. "Is the next one going straight to my mouth?"

"Depends…" Combusken pushed her beak against his nose. "What other things can you say about me?" she ran a hand over the back of his head.

"Let's see… I already said something on how you look. Maybe about your sense of humor, your abilities in contests, or maybe how much I like holding and being kissed by you." he summed up. "Yeah, I'll go with the last."

"I like this too, Sceptile. We should have started doing this a lot earlier." she sighed. "I'm really going to miss you, big guy."

"I'm going to miss you too." they fell silent for a moment. "So… you're still going to kiss me?"

"Cheeky little… repeating me doesn't count for a kiss." she ran a finger across his nose.

"Fine, but what does count?" Sceptile grabbed her hand, and gently pulled it away.

"I don't know, maybe…" Combusken looked away. "Helping save our friends from being kidnapped by a group of people who somehow rowed a boat onto land towards the Pokémon Center."

One of his eyes twitched. "I'm sorry?"

"Look!" she pointed towards the building, at a boat that had appeared in front of it, with all of their friends and others trapped in a net.

Sceptile jumped up. "Quick, we need to-" he looked at Combusken and stopped. She had wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him in a tight grip.

She saw his look. "What? This was the only way to keep myself from being catapulted by your jump." she jumped off, and landed on the ground. "Now, let's go help our friends."

The two of them ran towards their friends in need, and their trainers.

---

"Whoa. You look… great."

The newly evolved Blaziken saw Sceptile staring at her, and smiled. "You like what you see?"

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind…" he stuttered.

She laughed, and walked towards him. "It's okay. Seems like you lost a lot of your advantages over me, though."

"I'll manage. Don't think I'll take easy on you because you just evolved though." he said, staring in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We'll talk about what we were discussing earlier after the battle." Feeling a tug on her arm, she looked down at her trainer.

"Come on, Blaziken! We have to go prepare for the battle!" May said.

Blaziken looked back at Sceptile, and winked at him. A blush appeared on his face while watching her walk away with her trainer. Corphish scuttled up to his fellow Pokémon, and watched the two walk away with him.

"She's hauling some mighty fine tail, don't you think?" he asked when they disappeared into the building.

"Yeah… what?!" Sceptile looked down, and saw Corphish rolling on the ground with laughter. Sceptile made a quick spin around his axis, hitting Corphish with his tail, and launching him into the air. About thirty meters later, he crashed into the ground, and rolled another four until he stopped.

"Heh… totally worth it." he groaned.

---

As the night was falling, Sceptile laid on his back on a hill, resting in the sunset with his eyes closed. He was thinking bout his last fight, and about the girl he had it with. He sighed.

"Berry for your thoughts." feeling a shadow blocking the sun, he opened an eye, seeing Blaziken standing in front of it, the light drawing a shining line around her figure.

"I'm going to miss this, you know?" he answered.

"What do you mean?" she walked around him, and sat down next to him.

"All of it. Travelling, fighting for Badges for the League, seeing the region, making new friends…" Sceptile looked at her. "I'm going to miss you guys. Both the humans and the others, but I'm going to miss you the most."

"Aw, that's so sweet." she laid down next to him, and put her hands behind her head. "I'm going to miss you as well." A few moments passed, the two waiting for the other to say something.

"So… about this afternoon…" Blaziken peeked at the guy to her left. "How can I get that kiss?" Sceptile asked.

"My, you're a straightforward one." rolling onto her side, she supported her head with her hand. "In the same way as I told you before: say something new and nice about me. It has to be new, though."

"Okay, erm…" he began to think.

"I know you can think of something." she ran her hand across his chest.

Sceptile remembered something he heard earlier that day. "You- no, that's not good."

"If it's new, you can say it." she said, gently rubbing his chest.

"I don't think it's a good idea." he assured her.

"Of course it is. Just say it." she replied.

"I don't think you want to hear it."

"Say it."

"No, really-"

"Say it!"

"Okay, fine! You haul some mighty fine tail." Sceptile finally gave in.

Blaziken stopped moving her hand. "What?"

"Told you that you wouldn't like it." he replied.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You demanded to hear the first thing I could come up with, and I remembered what Corphish said earlier today." he explained.

She removed her hand from his chest. "Corphish said that?"

"Yeah, after May dragged you away." Sceptile saw the look on her face, and laughed. "Don't worry, I smacked him around for talking about you like that."

Blaziken put a hand on his shoulder across his chest. "Thank you. That was very…"

"Chivalrous? No problem." he moved his arm under her body and put it around her, and gently pulled her closer. She shifted her position, resting her head on his shoulder. He slowly lowered his hand down her back. "He did have a point, though."

She pushed herself up, away from his body. "What?!"

Someone began to laugh. Looking downhill, they saw a red figure roll out of the bushes, hitting its claw against the ground.

"Oh man, this is beautiful!" Corphish chuckled. "You should have seen your own faces!" He began to laugh again.

Sceptile sat up, but Blaziken grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "I'll handle this." She got up, and took a sprint at him. The last thing Corphish saw before everything went black was her food swung at his face. Corphish was launched away, soaring between the trees.

---

"Man, it's damp in here." Ash walked into one of the bedrooms of the Pokémon Center.

Pikachu, following his trainer, nodded at the window.

"You're right, I'll let in some fresh air." Ash agreed. He walked to the closest window, and opened it. He leaned outside, and took a deep breath of the evening breeze.

"Ah… too bad we're leaving soon, the weather here in Hoenn is great." He looked into the distance. "Hey… what is that? There's something red out there, and it's coming very fast at- AH!" The trainer was hit in the chest by his Corphish, who toppled over, and fell on top of his Pikachu, who let out a powerful shock, hitting the others.

"AH! What's going on here?!" the trainer yelled.

---

"Whoa." Sceptile looked at Blaziken as she walked back to him. Instead of sitting next to him, she took a seat on top of him, just above his hips.

"Now… where were we?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I was just kidding, okay? No need to get angry at me." he apologised.

"I know… I'm just messing with you." she grinned.

"What? You…" Sceptile tried to sit up, to no avail because he was being kept down.

"Hey, sometimes girls can have fun, too." Blaziken smiled, and winked at him.

Sceptile smiled back. "I agree. My turn to have fun." he swung his legs up, and hooked them behind her arms. Pushing himself up and pulling her with his legs, he managed to pull her off. With a yell, she fell backwards, but not before grabbing onto him. The two rolled downhill until they stopped at its foot. Sceptile had ended up on top of Blaziken, and the two looked the other in the eyes.

"Heh… that was fun." she said.

"It's always fun around you." he answered. "You're smart, funny, sweet, and good-looking to boot. I cannot help but… Blaziken, I think I'm in love with you." he sighed.

Thinking his words over, she looked at him. A smile formed on her face. She reached out, and grabbed the back of his head. "Accepted." Before he could ask anything, she pulled his head down and kissed him. His eyes widen, and before he knew what happened she let go of him, taking some distance.

"Oh come on, you called that a kiss?" she asked disappointed.

"Hey, you suddenly went straight for my mouth. I didn't see it coming." he defended.

"You tell a girl that you think you love her, but don't see that as a possible outcome?" she smiled, but quickly stopped after seeing his reaction. "Hey… I'm not making fun of you. Look, here's what we're going to do. We have all night: enough time to practice some mouth-to-beak action. I do want… something in return, though."

Sceptile tilted his head. "What do you want?"

Blaziken laughed. "You're a Sceptile, not a Sceptic, remember? I want an answer. Do you think you love me… or do you KNOW you love me?"

He was relieved. "I'm pretty sure about it, but do you love me?"

"Hey, if I didn't love you, how come I kissed you?" she smiled.

"Good enough for me." he replied, running a hand over her cheek.

"Enough talk, let's get it started." Blaziken said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down, into their second of many kisses that evening.

---

"Hey, Blaziken! Where are you? May walked through the forest, looking for her Pokémon. After a few minutes, May saw her leaning against something.

"There you are! We're going to have breakfast, are you- oh." The coordinator saw what Blaziken was leaning against: the Sceptile of her travelling companion, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, her head against his chest. Blaziken looked up at May.

"Did you two spend the night here together?" she asked. Blaziken nodded. "Aw, that's so cute! We'll talk later about you two, breakfast is ready; you're coming along?" Blaziken looked over her shoulder at Sceptile. "If you want to wait until he wakes up, that's fine. Just don't wait too long, okay?" May asked. Blaziken replied with a nod again. May began to walk back to the group.

"She's going to tell everyone." Sceptile said.

"I know, that's just who she is." Blaziken sighed. "How will they react?"

"Max will be indifferent, Brock might be… interested in what we might do if we are able to stay together long enough,"

"You're really going way too fast there, Sceptile." she smiled over her shoulder.

"I know." he leaned towards her for a quick kiss. "And Ash… well, he wouldn't know love if it took shape of a Snorlax and dropped on top of him from space."

"Corphish might never shut up about it, until we beat him hard enough that is, and the rest will just be happy for us." Blaziken added.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "First we need to deal with being apart for a long time."

She turned around, so that she sat in his lap with her legs next to him. "Maybe I can talk May into arranging something that we can see each other once in a while?"

Sceptile ran a hand through her hair. "That would be great."

Blaziken smiled at her boyfriend, and kissed him. "Now, let's have breakfast first, okay?"

"Right." he jumped up, with his girlfriend wrapping her arms and legs around him. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I just need to keep myself from being catapulted away." she tilted her head and made big innocent eyes.

Supporting her in his arms, he smiled at her. "Come here, you." he leaned forward and gave her a long kiss.

---

And that's it. Review, favourite, read my other works, whatever. Don't put this fic on your alert list though, this is a one-chapter one-shot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
